Easter Fools Edition
Warning! The following page contains spoilers for the episode. Synopsis The group attempts to make a special Easter dinner to celebrate both Easter and April Fools, but they need some ingredients, so they head to a forest to search for the ingredients. Plot The Easter Episode starts off with Ellie introducing the rest of the cast into the set, that all enter through a door. Ellie continues to explain how Brandon is no longer recording the series. Ellie then explains that the cast is now in a new set, due to the viewers for watching their videos. Kali then says that the meal they are going to be cooking is an "Easter Meal", on April Fools. Ellie then says all the ingredients are in Easter eggs in a forest, but because the forest the set is in is not big enough, the group needs to go to a bigger one. The group is seen arriving at "The American Suicide Forest", which is in a very different location to where the set is. Ellie then says that this would be a good time for a montage. A montage is then shown with Brandon, Ellie, Kali, and Adrian's points of view are shown, looking for the ingredients in the Easter eggs, scattered across the forest. Brandon, Ellie, Kali, and Adrian are then shown outside a cave, with carrots growing outside, with the sign that's supposed to say "Bunny Den". Ellie then asks if everyone thinks the Easter bunny is there. Ellie then said that the above the ingredients they ingredient that they needed was that they needed carrots. Adrian then gets carrots. Ellie then gives Adrian a potion to carry. Then Brandon, Ellie, and Kali continue to enter the cave. Adrian then proceeds to drink the potion. Brandon is in a small space, then later dissapears. Ellie then breaks the golden egg inside the bunny den, which gives Ellie a sword. Ellie and Kali continue to approach the Easter bunny who has a carrot farm. The Easter bunny offers and gives Ellie and Kali carrots. A montage then starts with everyone going back to the set, with the Easter bunny also going, with Ellie holding a sword behind him. Adrian can be heard in the background. The group, except for Adrian arrive at the set, with the Easter bunny. It then turns out that there's some ingredients missing. The group goes to find the ingredients, with the Easter bunny staying behind. Ellie and Kali continue to go to the blue orchid, which is run by Brandon. Ellie and Kali obtain blue orchids from the store. The group returns to the set, with the Easter bunny now growing some carrots. Ellie then explains that they were supposed to have alcohol sauce, then Kali says she remembers Ellie giving it to Adrian. Adrian is then shown lost in the forest, drunk on the alcohol sauce. Back at the set, the Easter bunny is now growing even more carrots then last time. Ellie then says they need to boil the dank memes, and puts the ingredients on the stove top. A montage beings, while the ingredients are on the stove top. Brandon builds a house in the side of the set. Brandon then says they haven't washed the eggs yet. Ellie then says one of the meals they need to make a salad. The ingredients for the salad involve carrots. Ellie asks Kali for carrots, then Kali proceeds to take the carrots from the Easter bunny's farm. Kali then gets a bowl, carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, etc. The Easter bunny's farm is now even bigger then before, taking up a lot of the set. Kali then makes the salad. Ellie then says the next meal is the carrot cake. Brandon then says he doesn't have the ingredients, after throwing out some carrots. Brandon is given sugar, vegetable oil, eggs, and flour, which Kali gives Brandon blue orchids. Kali then goes to get baking soda, then comes back with literal soda. Brandon then is given more ingredients, then Brandon makes the cake. Ellie then approaches the Easter bunny, then says "Its time", then holds up a knife. Then Ellie, Kali, Brandon, and It are at a house, having the dinner. Then it is revealed that the Easter bunny is also having the dinner with the group. Kali then says she feels like they're missing something. Adrian is shown in the forest screaming. Appearances Ellie Brandon Kali Adrian Easter Bunny/Jose It Stanley